User application software (also referred to as an application) is generally designed to provide a user with a set of user interface features explicitly coded into the application. Although some of the user interface features may be “locked,” “unlocked,” or otherwise made available or unavailable to a user via one or more application settings, all such user interface features are traditionally coded into the application. To add user interface features or modify the user interface features of an application, the source code of the application must typically be changed to accommodate the new/modified user interface features. When new code is introduced in an application, a significant amount of time and effort is generally required to ensure the integrity of the resulting application, which brings significant barriers in terms of productivity, and can propagate errors throughout a code base in an unpredictable fashion. These and other drawbacks exist.